


Happy Birthday

by TheDwarfess



Series: Gift [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ...well almost, Blood, Everybody Dies, Gen, Murder, Poisoning, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hat Geburtstag. Eines seiner Geschenke: Eine Düsterwälder Kirschtorte.<br/>Die wird dann auch gleich verspeist. Mit tragischem Ergebnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

„Sieh mal, Onkel! Da hat jemand einen Geburtstagskuchen für dich hier gelassen!“, rief Fíli fröhlich durch das Haus.

„Hm? Oh! Dann zeig mal her, mein Großer.“, antwortete Thorin aus dem Wohnzimmer, in das sein älterer Neffe dann mit einem hübschen Korb kam, den er seinem Onkel reichte.

Thorin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Es entpuppte sich nicht nur als irgendein Kuchen, sondern gar als Düsterwälder Kirschtorte. Thorins Augen wurden groß. Wer auch immer ihm da diese Torte gegeben hatte, kannte ihn bestens. Er _liebte_ Düsterwälder Kirschtorte!

„Onkel? Bekommen wir nachher auch ein Stückchen?“, baten Kíli und Fíli mit Hundeaugen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Königs. „Natürlich, ihr zwei Raufbolde!“

Daraufhin war ein lautes „Danke!“ der Brüder zu hören.

„Und wir beide gehen leer aus, Bruder?“, meinte dann Thorins Schwester Dís mit einem Augenzwinkern und Seitenblick auf ihren Mann Ánarr.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ihr bekommt beide auch ein großes Stück. Es ist ja schließlich mein Geburtstag!“

Gespielt überlegend strich Dís mit den Fingerspitzen an ihrem Bart entlang. „Müsstest du dann nicht alles alleine essen?“

Darauf hatte der König von Durins Volk nichts zu erwidern.

 

So kam es, dass am Nachmittag die gesamte Familie zusammen an einem Tisch saß. Dís schnitt die Torte an und legte Thorin ein großes Stück auf den Teller, Kíli und Fíli bekamen beide etwas weniger. Ánarr und sie nahmen ebenfalls nur wenig. Aber dennoch blieb am Ende nur noch eine kleine Ecke übrig.

„Die können dann Balin und Dwalin teilen, wenn sie nachher kommen.“, sagte Kíli schmatzend.

„Kíli, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Balin keine Kirschen mag.“, entgegnete Thorin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Und wenn Dwalin nicht will, dann können _wir_ uns das Stück ja noch teilen.“

„Ja, vielleicht, wenn ihr dann noch Hunger habt.“, antwortete Dís.

Dann begannen die fünf Zwerge ihr Tortenstück zu essen.

„Ist ein fast ein bisschen zu süß für meinen Geschmack.“, befand die Schwester des Königs, „Doch sonst schmeckt sie hervorragend.“

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wer diese wundervolle … Torte gemacht hat.“, meldete sich Ánarr kauend zu Wort.

„Ich werde später nachfragen.“, meinte Thorin. „Jetzt zählen nur zwei Dinge: Ich habe eine leckere Düsterwälder Kirschtorte. Und eure Gesellschaft. Mehr brauche ich an meinem Geburtstag nicht.“

Helles Lachen erklang.

 

„Mama, ich brauche noch was zu Trinken.“, sagte Fíli plötzlich .

„Aber sicher mein Schatz.“ Der junge Prinz streckte Dís seine Tasse entgegen, in den sie noch etwas Tee eingoss. „Sonst noch jemand?“, fragte sie dann in die Runde, woraufhin die anderen bejahten. Schließlich schenkte sie auch noch etwas für sich ein.

Thorin betrachtete die Szene, während er an seiner Tasse nippte. Dieses Bild hatte so etwas unglaublich gefühlvolles an sich. Er selbst erinnerte sich kaum an seine Mutter; sie war so früh gestorben und es war einfach zu lange her. Wie sehr wünschte er, dass sein Vater und sein Bruder jetzt hier bei ihm sein könnten …

Die Gedanken an seine Verluste und die Tode in seiner Familie machten seine Kehle trocken, sodass er nochmals zur Tasse griff. Doch vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte plötzlich wieder der karge Fels vom Schattenbachtal auf, auf dem er als junger Zwerg gekämpft hatte. Thorin spürte, wie sich langsam sein Puls beschleunigte, und er selbst unruhig wurde. Er hatte den permanenten Drang, sich einfach nur zu bemitleiden und seine ganze Trauer hier und jetzt herauszulassen.

„Thorin?“, fragte Dís plötzlich. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Die Zwergin runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihren Bruder gründlich. Da war etwas in seinem Blick, das sie nicht einordnen konnte.

Doch Thorin beantwortete die Frage nicht. Stattdessen fing er plötzlich an zu weinen.

„Warum, Dís, warum nur?“, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme und stand auf.

Nun runzelte auch Ánarr besorgt die Stirn. Was war nur mit Thorin los? „Ich versteh nicht.“

„Ich … ich musste all das erleiden ...“, stotterte Thorin vor sich hin, während er im Zimmer unruhig hin und her ging. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile tränenverschmiert. „All dieser Verlust! Warum ich, Mahal? Warum?“

Seine zerrissene Stimme versetzte den Eheleuten einen Stich ins Herz. Dís ging zu ihrem Bruder, wollte ihn umarmen und trösten, doch dieser drückte sie energisch von sich fort. Und als sie daraufhin den Grund für sein nun ruppiges Verhalten in seinen Augen suchte, erschrak sie. Thorins Augen waren fast schwarz geworden. Im flackernden Licht der Kerzen erkannte sie bloß noch eine schmale ringförmige Iris um seine nunmehr dämonisch großen Pupillen.

Angst drohte die Prinzessin zu ersticken. Sie hatte solche Augen schon einmal gesehen. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Erneut versuchten sie und ihr Mann an ihren Bruder heran zu kommen, doch dieser wehrte sich entschlossen mit seinen Fäusten.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, knurrte Thorin und fletschte wie ein Hund die Zähne. Er wollte jetzt niemanden neben sich haben. Sollten sie doch alle nach Mordor marschieren!

„Thorin, du musst zu Óin.“, meinte sie bestimmt. „Du bist vergiftet worden!“

„Was?!“, rief Ánarr erschrocken aus und erbleichte. Dann wand er sich an seine Frau. „Ich werde ihn bändigen. Pass du solange auf die Kinder auf.“

Doch Thorin wollte seinen Schwager nicht an sich heran lassen. Immer wieder wehrte er sich mit geballten Fäusten. „Bleib von mir, du dreckiger Sohn eines Ork!“ Thorins Worte erschütterten Ánarr zutiefst. Kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht, musste er einige Schläge einstecken, bevor er in Deckung gehen konnte. Der Zwerg versuchte Thorin von hinten zu packen und seine Arme festzunageln, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Thorin, um Mahals Willen, beruhige dich!“

„Das glaubst auch nur du, du Mörder! Mörder meines Bruders!“ Thorins Gesicht war zu einer scheußlichen Dämonenfratze verzerrt.

Ánarr wollte gerade wieder versuchen, den Erben Durins zu packen, als er den markerschütternden Schrei seiner Frau hörte. Thorin vergessend, wand er sich aus Sorge um und suchte Dís' Blick. Er wollte sie gerade fragen, was denn los sei, als er grob von hinten gepackt wurde und ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Rücken schoss. Mit blankem Entsetzen konnte er noch kurz die blutige Spitze eines Dolches aus seiner Brust ragen sehen, bevor sie sich in einer grausigen Drehbewegung schmatzend wieder aus seinem Körper zurück zog.

Dís kreischte, als sie ihn ansah. Wo waren seine Kinder? Was -?

Weiter kam er nicht mehr. Die Hand packte ihn am Schopf, entblößte seine Kehle, die kurz darauf von dem Dolch durchtrennt wurde.

Tiefrot schimmerte der Boden unter Thorins Füßen. Endlich war der Verräter tot! Der Mörder seines geliebten Bruders. Nur noch die Frau und die zwei Orkbälger waren da. Das würde sich schnell erledigen.

 

Als Dís nach den Kindern sah, ließ sie einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Ihre beiden Jungen saßen zusammengesunken auf ihren Stühlen und rührten sich nicht mehr. Auch ihr panisches Schütteln an den Schultern nützte nichts. Die Jungen hatten schon längst aufgehört zu atmen.

Völlig überfordert suchte sie die Augen ihres geliebten Mannes, fand sie weit aufgerissen zu ihr starrend. Erst dann wurde sie all dem Blut und der Klinge gewahr, die aus Ánarrs Brust ragte. Hinter ihm, stand ihr Bruder mit Hass und Mordlust in den dämonischen Augen, der, noch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, Ánarr die Kehle durchschnitt.

Was war nur mit ihrem Bruder los? Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

Jetzt, als er blutlüstern mit erhobener Klinge auf sie zutrat, ertrank sie beinahe in Angst. Zitternd wich die Zwergin an die Wand zurück, nur um dann mit dem Rücken gegen sie gedrückt zu stehen und ihrem Bruder in das blutbespränkelte Antlitz zu sehen. Die Tochter Durins vermochte sich keinen Millimeter zu rühren; so sehr fesselte sie der Anblick ihres Bruders.

Noch einmal sah sie in seine blauen Augen, die den Ihren und Fílis so ähnlich war. Es war nicht Thorin, der sie töten würde; es war das Gift, was aus ihrem geliebten Bruder einen solchen Dämon gemacht hatte. Stumm verzieh sie ihm.

Dann war es vorbei, als die vom Blut ihres Mannes benetzte Klinge in ihr Herz fuhr.

 

Thorin stand schwer atmend in dem Zimmer, in dem nun ein starker Geruch von Blut zu vernehmen war.

Die Schlacht war vorbei. Er hatte seinen Bruder gerächt. Der Ork und dessen Familie waren tot. _Für dich, Frerin!_

Der König spürte, wie sein Puls allmählich wieder ruhiger wurde, und sich die Erschöpfung breit machte, wie sie es nach einer Schlacht immer tat. Diesmal überkam sie ihn aber schneller und viel stärker, als er es gewohnt war. Der König war einfach nur gewillt, sich jetzt einfach auf den Boden zu legen und zu schlafen.

Stumm sank Thorin zu Boden und legte sich hin. Schon bald waren ihm die Augen zugefallen.

 

Als eine Stunde später Balin und Dwalin an die Haustür klopften, öffnete niemand. Im Haus war es totenstill.

„Seltsam.“, wie Balin befand. „Thorin hat doch Geburtstag. Da sollte er zu Hause sein. Vor allem, da er uns eingeladen hat.“

„Blut …“, murmelte sein jüngerer Bruder nur.

„ … was?“ Verwirrt sah Balin ihn an.

„Ich rieche Blut. Da stimmt etwas nicht.“

Da war die anfängliche Freude auf den Geburtstags ihres Vetters und besten Freundes blanker Angst um ihn gewichen.

Mit Dwalins bärenstarken Kräften brachen sie die Tür auf und stürmten in das Haus. Der Blutgeruch wurde schlimmer und nahm so unermessliche Maße an, als die Brüder Richtung Wohnzimmer gingen, dass sie sich den Ärmel vor die Nase hielten.

Was sie im Zimmer erwartete, hatten sie sich noch nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Albträumen erdenken können.

Der Raum war ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Zu ihren Füßen fanden sie Ánarrs Leiche; ihm war die Kehle durchschnitten worden. Betäubt gingen sie weiter hinein und sahen sich um. In der Mitte saßen Kíli und Fíli am Tisch, auf dem noch ein Tablett mit einem schmalen Stück Düsterwälder Kirschtorte stand. Zwar regten sie sich nicht, doch waren sie nicht mit Blutbesudelt, was in Balin noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung aufkeimen ließ. _Bitte, Mahal..._ Doch als er an ihrem Hals nach dem Puls fühlte, wurde dieses Fünkchen gnadenlos ausgelöscht. Sie waren beide tot.

Balin kamen die Tränen. Was war hier nur vorgefallen? Hatte ein Feind Thorins das Haus überfallen und …?

Schweren Herzens sah er sich weiter um. Er fand Dís an der Wand zusammengekauert in ihrem eigenem Blut liegen. Jemand hatte ihr eine Klinge ins Herz gestoßen.

„ … Balin …“, flüsterte Dwalin gebrochen, woraufhin sich der ältere umdrehte.

Sein Bruder kniete neben Thorin, dessen Leib mit Blut übergossen war. Thorins Augen waren geschlossen, und anhand von Dwalins Blick, kam auch für ihren Freund jede Hilfe zu spät. Doch da war noch etwas in seinem Blick …

„Ich … ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat …“, schluchzte der Krieger.

Das machte Balin stutzig. „Was … wovon redest du?“

Die einzige Antwort darauf war Dwalins zitternder Finger, der auf den blutigen Dolch in Thorins Hand zeigte.

 

Als die Kunde vom Tod der Königsfamilie ihren Lauf nahm, rieb sich eine hübsche Zwergin grinsend die Hände. Rache für verschmähte Liebe konnte so süß sein …

**Author's Note:**

> Also, ich muss gestehen, dass ich diesmal etwas freier mit der Wirkung des Giftes umgegangen bin.  
> Wer mir jetzt das letzte Stück Kirschtorte in den Mund stopfen will: ich mag keine Kirschen!  
> Deshalb ist diese Mühe nutzlos.
> 
> Außerdem ist das hier Fanfiction!


End file.
